Wolf Child
by Cupcake Crew
Summary: It's normal to have a pet wolf, right? WRONG! When Renn and her wolf Romulus wind up in Middle Earth, they soon learn of a prophecy revolving around them. They have no choice but to join a Fellowship made to destroy a Ring of Power. And if they fail, all peace and hope in the world will fade... 10th Walker, OCxLegolas, T for violence, mild language [ON TEMPORARY HIATUS]
1. Everyone thinks I'm weird!

Many people are unsure as to why I have a pet wolf. I'm not certain myself. All I know is that the white wolf cub has followed me round since my parents moved out, and I kind of adopted him. Now he's my best friend, and we even share a unique telepathic communication link. Very occasionally, we are able to link this telepathy to other animals and humans, but mostly, when it works, they run off, fearing that someone is entering their mind. Animals are very tuned in with the way the world works.

We tend to not use full telepathy, only making use of it when one of us is far away. Generally, we're always close enough to allow me to talk normally. Of course, wolves can't talk, so to a normal person it'd be just me, talking to myself.

Romulus bounds onto my bed, winding me and sending me sitting straight up. I groan. "Hello, Rommy," I cough.

_Hi. You're late. It's morning, and I'm hungry,_ he deadpans. Two things I learnt about Romulus very quickly upon adopting him – 1) he has a very dry sense of humour, and 2) he never, and I mean _never_, stops eating.

"Yes, yes, but you're a wolf, aren't you? You're physically capable of hunting for yourself – which I might remind you, you do every day!" I protest, climbing out of bed and rummaging around in the wardrobe for something warm to wear in the snow outside.

_The door is locked._

"Of course it is," I mutter sarcastically. "Now either turn around while I change or wait for me by the door, please."

_Yes master_, Romulus slinks out the door, mumbling sarcastic comments under his breath.

I slip quickly into skinny jeans, an old blue hoodie that once belonged to my father, and thick woolly socks. On top of the socks, I wear warm leather boots that I've had for ages. They've moulded to fit my feet, and are the most comfortable shoes I own.

After winding a scarf around my neck and pulling a hat and gloves on, I head to the door. Romulus is leaning against it, tail thumping against the wall. _Finally,_ he comments. I just laugh and unlock the door. He bounds out into the snow, leaving a messy ravine where the grass is barely visible. I follow him at a fast jog, right into the woods. From there, I make my way down to the stream, picking up a dead branch and swinging it around like a sword.

I know that in a real swordfight, the opponent would have me on the ground with his blade against my neck within seconds. I'd be dead. Which is why I'm grateful that I don't have to sword fight.

Upon reaching the stream, which is miraculously still flowing, I find Romulus prancing around in the freezing water, washing dirt and blood from his muzzle. He's already eaten. I stand watching for a while, before he notices, and jumps. "Having fun?"

_How long were you there?!_ he asks, chest heaving.

"Long enough, come on. Before we freeze to death out here," I begin to turn around to head back to the house, but just then, it starts snowing again. Heavier than before. Much heavier. Dark clouds are beginning to cover the sky. Of course, in England, we're used to bad weather, but that's generally rain. Snow is a different matter. We panic in snow.

"Looks like a snowstorm! Let's go!" I shout to Romulus as the snowflakes blur my vision.

_No! It's this way!_ He bounds off to my right.

"I think it's this way!" I call back, running off. Expecting him to follow me, I keep going. Snowflakes fly into my eyes, making them stream. The tears freeze on my lashes, and pretty soon, I'm running blind. I feel my foot catch on something, probably a root, and I fall. But I don't meet ground. I find water. It is freezing, and deep.

I fall below the surface. It is dark, obviously a lake. I didn't know there was a lake in the forest, but I suppose that explains the stream. I must have ran further than I thought.

I kick up to the surface and call out to Romulus. My clothes are soaked and heavy as I tread water, and I run out of breath quickly, trying to stay above the surface in the rough, iron grey water.

My waterlogged hoodie weighs me down, and I find myself slipping below the icy surface again. My lungs strain for air as I kick and paddle, but no matter how hard I try, I can't reach the surface. As black spots dance around in my vision, a white shadow plunges in next to me. It swims underneath me and paddles to the surface easily. We surface, and I cough up water. _Next time, I advise you don't go for a swim,_ I hear Romulus pant as he flops down next to me on the ground.

"I'll do my best..." I reply as sarcastically as I can manage. That's our way of saying thank you. We don't go in for mushy stuff.

For a few minutes, we lay there in the snow, with the storm raging around us. "I suppose we should try to get back to the house," I say, finding the strength to stand. Shakily, we start walking in what we hope is the right direction. I cling to Romulus's ruff, and he clamps one end of my scarf in his jaw. This is our foolproof way of making sure we don't lose each other again.

As we trudge on and on, the snow dies down. And then, it stops. The snow just stops. There isn't even any on the ground. _ I don't know where we are, but I don't like it,_ I think to Romulus, deciding to do complete telepathy.

_Agreed. Stay close,_ he replies, hackles raised. We walk on, and I find myself rapidly losing energy. Romulus too is tiring, though much slower than I am. I see it in his yellow eyes. They are downcast, and closed slightly. His fur is soaked, like my clothes.

It's then that we exit the forest. But instead of home, there are mountains, waterfalls, a narrow river, and a thin, expertly carved stone bridge leading to the most beautiful city I've ever seen.

_What do you think? Should we go there?_ I ask Romulus, who is lapping water from the stream. He looks up and nods. _Okay._ We tentatively cross the stream. I've had enough water for a life time. Luckily, it barely laps against my ankle, tame. Evidence suggests that it flooded, quite recently. I point this out to Romulus, and we make a mutual decision to speed up to pass quickly through it.

Along the cliff path, we head in single file. It isn't wide enough for both of us. This annoys me, as I'd quite like to enter this place with the protection of Romulus.

We reach the bridge, and immediately, there are shouts of surprise. They speak in another language, and I find myself stepping back next to Romulus.

"_Daro!"_ a man appears and shouts, pulling back a large wooden bow and aiming it at Romulus. (**Halt!**)

"Wait! He's my friend! Don't shoot him!" I beg, leaping in front of Romulus for protection. Romulus nudges my ear to prove my point.

A second man, much more regal than the first, with a silver robe on, appears, pushing the man's bow down. He mutters something in the man's strangely pointed ear, his long white-blonde hair masking his lips and stopping me lip reading.

_Who are these guys?_ I think to Romulus, hugging him tightly despite his wet fur.

_I don't know, but keep safe,_ he replies, watching them.

The second man approaches carefully. I stand up and face him, one hand resting on Romulus's head.

"_Draughên?"_ he asks urgently. (**Wolf Child?**)

I look at him blankly. "Err... What?"

"You do not speak Elvish?"

"Elvish?"

I must seem like a right idiot.

"Elvish. Elladan, alert your father! We have found _Draughên_!" The man who aimed his bow at us leaves quickly, running through the city. The man dressed in silver stands up and motions to me to follow. I do, rubbing Romulus's head as we walk.

About a minute later, 'Elladan' returns, with a third man with pointed ears and a silver crown, who must be his father.

"You have found _Draughên?"_ The new man watches us as he speaks with Elladan and 'White Robe Man', as I've dubbed him.

"Aye. She doesn't speak Elvish, and the White Wolf walks with her," White Robe Man says, glancing back at us. "It is as the prophecy fortold."

"Prophecy?" I blurt out. The three weirdos turn to look at me, and I shrink back slightly.

"She does not know," The third man says softly. He approaches us. "What are your names?"

"Renn, and this is Romulus, my wolf. What prophecy is this? Why do you keep calling me Dra... Drow... Why are you calling me that? Where am I? Who're you? Why do you have pointy ears?" my brain sends a rapid stream of questions.

The man pauses. Faltering, he says finally "Perhaps you should come with me."

And so, Romulus and I follow this man through the city, into a large door, down many hallways, until we reach a library. On the way, we pass many tall people with long hair and pointed ears. They all give Romulus a wide berth, but stare in awe at us.

He pushes the door open, and we enter the library. It is silent in there, but full of many dusty volumes, stacked on shelves, which seem to speak all at once. They speak of ancient knowledge. I love libraries, just for their calming atmosphere. I could easily live in a library.

We head right to the back, where a table is. I am told to stay here, while the man disappears to find something. I am left alone with my thoughts. _So, why are we here? Did we die? Is this a part of the forest that we never knew existed?_ I think to Romulus, who is lying on the floor next to me.

_This may sound crazy to you, but I think we're in a new world. I think that the lake we were in was a gateway of sorts, to this strange new place. I think we were meant to come here, and it's something to do with this prophecy,_ Romulus replies. He speaks effortlessly, as though he's been thinking about this for a while.

_You're right – it does sound crazy,_ I respond with a laugh, _but I think you have a good idea as to what happened. I mean – Elvish? And that weird word they call me... It's all very strange._

The man returns, carrying a great leatherbound book carefully in his arms. He sets it down on the table and sits opposite me. "My name is Elrond, and I am the Lord of this House – the Last Homely House – of Rivendell. You asked about my pointed ears – I am an Elf. We speak in Elvish, and the word _Draughên_ means Wolf Child. We believe you are part of an ancient prophecy written long ago by the Valar."

The first thought that comes to mind is 'This guy is nuts'. But as he opens the book to a certain page, and starts to read, I begin to realise striking similarities.

_When the world be in danger, when it be in need  
>From an old world, a child must be freed<br>With the help of a wolf, white and pure  
>the darkness of the world, they will cure<br>When all seems lost, when a Ring is found  
>to it, they will be bound<br>Joining a Fellowship, they will aid  
>lest all peace and hope in the world shall fade...<em>

I lean back. "Blimey. Well... I don't see how it can't be us. Have you not had any other guys with wolves to help?"

Lord Elrond sighs. "We are certain it is you. You are the _Draughên_, and Romulus is the _Breigfaer,_ or Wild Spirit. Together, you will aid in the destruction of the Ring."

"What Ring?"

Elrond sighs. He calls for an Elf named Lindir, who I hadn't previously noticed. "Lindir, do you have a free afternoon?"

"Aye my lord Elrond," Lindir replies, confused.

"Good. Would you be so kind as to educate Renn about the history of Arda?"

And this marks the start of the most interesting, yet tedious, history lesson I've ever had.

Several hours later, brain hurting, I trudge to my allocated room with Romulus. Mulling over the history of where I am, Middle Earth as it's called in the 'Common Tongue', takes up too much brain power when I am trying to find my room, so I ignore it until I'm there.

I push open the door and step inside. The bed is what immediately catches my eye. It is what would be a kingsize bed at home, with white sheets. Folded up at the very end is a maroon blanket, which I decide to use tonight – I'm freezing!

A large trunk is at the foot of the bed, containing clothes that _should_ fit me. There's also a blanket set out for Romulus, if he wants to sleep on it. He makes the decision to sleep on the bed. Across the room is a door, leading to a bathroom with two baths in it. This immediately confirms that this room is meant for a couple. Both baths are filled with steaming water in, and I assume one is for Romulus.

"I guess we should take a bath then?" I ask my wolf. His response is to slide into one of the baths, careful not to splash water anywhere.

I pour shampoo onto his fur. It says on the note that it's for sensitive skin, so it should be okay. Slowly massaging Romulus's ruff, I think _Well, this has been a weird day. Did you actually listen to anything Lindir said or did you sleep like the last time I took you to a lesson?_

_Contrary to your beliefs, I did listen. Weird place this is, isn't it?_

_Aye. I wonder what the Council tomorrow will have in store..._

When Romulus's fur is clean, I empty the bath while he is in it. The water drains away, giving me the opportunity to wring the water out of his fur. It takes a while, and my hands are sore by the end of it, but it's a good job I did, because the moment he is allowed out of the towel, he bounds onto the bed and settles down.

"I'm just going to have my bath now," I call softly to him. He's already asleep. "Okay then."

I shut the door quietly and strip off, climbing into a now less warm bath. It's still nice to warm up and relax though, and it allows me to think about my history lesson. In short, there are many different races in Middle Earth, and many different regions. There was a bad guy, called Sauron, a long time ago, and there was a war. They thought Sauron had been destroyed, until a Hobbit (short person) named Frodo, and his three Hobbit friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin, brought Sauron's Ring to Rivendell (where I am now) which shows that Sauron isn't dead. This means that the Ring has to be destroyed, and there is a Council tomorrow about that. The races of Middle Earth are finishing their journeys here tonight.

So basically, a bunch of men are fighting over a piece of jewellery. Sounds fun.

**AN: So this is the first chapter of my new story! Leave a review, guys, it is greatly appreciated!**

**Much love,**

**-CC-**


	2. Chaotic Council!

**So this is Chapter two! I just want to say, so far this story has had some really great responses! **

**Thank you to **_alexma_** for reviewing, favouriting, and following!  
>Thank you to <strong>_Missrosedust1309_** for following!  
>Thank you to <strong>_shinigamigymnast13_** for following!  
>Thank you to<strong>_ Romancehowler_** for favouriting!  
>Thank you to <strong>_Kersteen_** for following!  
>Thank you to <strong>tazzledmuch**for following!  
>Thank you to<strong>_ blackunicorne_** for following!  
>Thank you to <strong>_LoricornPhil_** for reviewing, favouriting, and following both me and the story!  
>Thank you to <strong>_DeLacus_** for reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

**Wow! That's a lot of thank-yous! I hope I spelt all of those right, and if I didn't, I'm so sorry!**

**So, without any further ado, here is chapter two!**

The next morning, I awaken to Romulus licking my face. "Urrghh... What do you want?" I moan, shoving the great hairy lump off.

_I'm hungry! And I need you to take me hunting, because Lindir mentioned yesterday that Elves don't eat meat, which means I have to head outside the borders to hunt!_

I sigh and slide out of bed, looking inside the trunk for clothes. Mostly, they are silk dresses, that I will never have the chance to wear by the sounds of it. Luckily, at the very bottom, there are several pairs of leggings, and tunics. I pull a pair of chestnut coloured leggings on, along with a burgundy tunic. My hoodie is dry now, so I slip that on over the top. My boots are also dry, so I pull them on.

After tugging a brush through my shoulder length red hair and plaiting it into two braids that hang past my ears, I open the door and allow Romulus to run out.

Judging by the sky outside, I would guess that it is early morning, earlier than I would wake up at home. But already there are Elves walking about, engrossed in their daily business. They still give us a wide berth, but I hear several people whispering _Draughên, and Breigfaer _under their breath. I don't know what to feel about this rapidly developing situation, and am hoping to find more out in the Council later this morning.

We reach the bridge to the cliff easily, and I wait there while Romulus takes off to go hunt in the forest. I have no complaints about not eating meat. I could easily be a vegetarian.

About half an hour later, Romulus returns, muzzle faintly pink, and stomach satisfied.

_Happy now?_ I ask in a joking turn as we head back into Rivendell.

_Very,_ he replies, tail swinging from side to side.

_Good. It's my breakfast time, now, then we have to go find the room where the Council is being held. I reckon that'll take a while,_ I say, navigating my way to the kitchens by the smell of baking bread. Quickly and quietly stealing an apple and a piece of bread from the side, we walk past and out into a garden. Several Elves are already there, tending to the flower beds.

We sit down on a patch of grass while I eat. It doesn't take too long, but all the while, I have the feeling of being watched. It's a tad worrying, and I am about to mention it to Romulus when he says quietly, _There is a blonde male Elf watching you from over there._

I sneak a glance on the pretence of picking a daisy from the grass. Sure enough, there is a male Elf, sitting in the branch of a tree, blue eyes focused on me.

_Well, that explains my feelings of being watched,_ I joke. Romulus gives me a withering look – am impressive feat for a wolf. I shut up. It is a little odd. _I suppose we should get to the Council – it starts soon_.

We stand up and make our way back out the gardens. As we enter the building again, I glance back at the Elf in the tree. Our eyes meet, and he quickly looks away. Strange.

-0—0—0—

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Lord Elrond begins. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

_I'll tell you who's falling,_ Romulus thinks to me angrily, _The Elf and those men who keep staring at you._

_It's nice to know you care, Romulus, but I've noticed, and I prefer to ignore them_, I respond.

"Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom," Elrond continues. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestures to a stone pedestal. Frodo, a small, dark haired Hobbit, stands up slowly, walks towards the pedestal, and places the Ring down right in the middle.

Immediately the Council room is filled with whispers. Frodo returns to his seat with a sigh, of what looks like relief.

"So it is true..." A ginger/strawberry blonde man, from what Lindir told me was Gondor, leans forwards. He rises slowly, stepping closer to the Ring with each step he took. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'You doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'..."

He reaches for the Ring. All of a sudden, Elrond jumps up, shouting "Boromir!"

An old man, who Lindir told me was Gandalf, a wizard, stands up and begins to speak in a dark language. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_" (**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them!**)

I flinch at the speed Boromir's hand shoots back. The sky, which I hadn't noticed was dark, grows light again. Elrond takes his head out of his hands. Boromir sits back down. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond says furiously.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf says gruffly, as though daring anyone to challenge him.

I decide to speak. "Err... I've not been here very long but from what I've been told, he's right. This Ring does seem evil, though that defies all common logic to me. I second Gandalf."

I hear muttering again. Mostly, it is people questioning my reason for being in the Council. One look from Romulus shuts them up. But the rest of the whispering is about the fate of the Ring.

"It is a gift!" Boromir speaks insistently.

"Oh, not you again," I mutter under my breath. I hear Gandalf, who's sitting next to me, chuckle quietly.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he begins to pace up and down. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

A second man, one Lindir told me was called Aragorn, who is heir to the throne of Gondor, stands up to challenge him. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

The Elf who was staring at me earlier leaps up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir asks in surprise and disbelief. "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf continues.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," Aragorn says quietly. (**Sit down**)

_So stalker guy is called Legolas?_ I confirm with Romulus.

_It seems so. Strange guy._

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir fumes, sitting down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf says, always the voice of sense. Well, as far as I've heard him speak.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond says.

"What are we waiting for?" growls a Dwarf. He stands up and grabs his axe, approaching the pedestal. With a great shout, he swings the axe down onto the Ring. He is immediately thrown backwards. The axe is destroyed, and I have to dodge a flying shard of it, but the Ring remains completely intact. Not even a scratch.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came... One of you must do this," Elrond says darkly.

Silence falls on the courtyard. Boromir makes to speak again, and I groan. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas leaps to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli the Dwarf is quick to rise. From what I've heard, this argument between the races has been going on for ages. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" he growls.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir joins them.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roars.

Immediately, everyone starts arguing. It causes such a din that Romulus presses his ears flat with his paws.

_Get them to shut up!_ he says angrily.

I make to stand up and separate the Elves from the Dwarves, when I hear a little voice. "I will take it! I will take it!"

I look around to see Frodo, standing bravely. No one hears him over the din. _Silence them for me, would you?_ I ask Romulus. He looks extremely willing to do so, and stands up. Raising his muzzle to the air, he howls as loud as he can. The arguments cease instantly.

"When you've quite finished," I begin, "Frodo has something to say."

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way," he says quietly, as though he is regretting offering to take anything anywhere.

Gandalf wakes towards Frodo and places a hand on his shoulder "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises suddenly, kneeling in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas joins the group.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouts, not to be outdone by an Elf. He and Legolas exchange dark looks.

Slowly, Boromir approaches. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, a shout interrupts us all. Samwise the Hobbit emerges from behind some bushes and runs to join Frodo. "Mr Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond says, amused with a faint smile on his face. Sam blushes to the blonde roots of his hair.

There is a pause. So Romulus and I stand up. "Well, since this prophecy seems to involve me and Romulus joining a Fellowship to help save the world, I guess this is our chance. We're not much good, but we'll try to protect you with our own lives," I smile at Frodo, who replies with a faint grin.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin, the other two Hobbits, emerge from behind pillars and run to the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry says determinedly. I look down at him, face emotionless.

"That can be arranged," I say in a monotone. He looks up, worried. I break into a grin, and he looks just about ready to faint in relief.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing," Pippin says proudly.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry quips. I bite back a laugh as Pippin nods, then looks at Merry in surprise as if just realising what he said.

"Ten companions," Elrond begins, but is interrupted by Romulus barking. "Eleven companions," he corrects himself. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin grins excitedly.

"Great! Where are we going?" 

**AN: And that's chapter two done! Next chapter should be up sometime over the next few days, depending on how fast I type it. It should be tomorrow, hopefully!**

**Remember to leave a review - it is always greatly appreciated!**

**Much love,**

**-CC-**


	3. I hate exercise!

**Hi! I'm back, with a slightly late chapter 3!**

**A huge thanks to the following people!**

**Sandraxx for following!  
>'Guest' for reviewing!<br>vargas93 for following and favouriting!  
>summer490 for following and favouriting!<br>light123 for favouriting!  
>Redder45 for following and favouriting!<br>Caitydubbelyew for reviewing and following!  
>Kitaluv for following!<br>Legolas's Fried Potato for following!  
>gossamermouse101 for following!<br>DeLacus for reviewing!  
>OnceAponATime217 for following!<br>tazzledmuch for favouriting and reviewing!  
>CastielLunaWinchester for following and favouriting!<strong>

**WOW! This story already has so many people reading it, and it's, to be quite honest, overwhelming! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited, because it means so much to me!**

**In other news I started watching Supernatural! I have entered a new fandom!**

**Anyway... on with the story!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

I spend the next day panicking about my decision. _Calm down! You AREN'T going to die. I promise,_ Romulus says calmly.

"What if I do though? What about you? What if you die? I can't cope without you!"

And that's pretty much how the conversation goes for the day. When I finally pull myself together the day after, it's to beg Aragorn to teach me how to use weapons.

"You do realise, Lady Renn, that in order to survive this quest, you will need to be treated equally to a man," he says, holding a leather bundle. I bristle at this.

"Why should that be a problem?" I ask indignantly.

Five minutes later, I regret that completely.

Aragorn has me running around a huge training field a huge rucksack of rocks on my back. For the first lap, it isn't so bad. Just a little calf strain and minor backache. After the ten laps he wants me to do, I am dying on the floor the moment I complete the last lap.

"Just... leave me here... to ... die," I pant, sweat pouring off my face as I lie face down on the ground.

"You have decent stamina, but your speed can improve. You may take a five minute break while I find a bow and quiver that is the right size for me to use.

"Thanks," I breath heavily, rolling over and closing my eyes, enjoying the winter sun. Then, a shadow passes over my face, and the sun is blocked out. I open my eyes, squinting, to see Legolas standing over me.

"Are you well, lady Renn?" he asks concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's with all the 'my lady' stuff here?" I ask him. He looks at me, confused, so I merely add "It's just Renn."

"Very well, l-Renn," he grins, offering me a hand. I pull myself up with it and run a hand through my hair, just as Aragorn returns.

"Ahh, Legolas, I was going to ask you if you would mind teaching Renn the ways of archery. After all, you are more skilled at it than I," he says, handing me the leather bundle from before.

"It would be my pleasure," Legolas smiles, before walking off to practice his archery. I don't know why, but the moment he leaves, a sense of disappointment fills me.

From over in the shade, Romulus says to me _Awww, Renn fancies Legolas!_

_Shut up! No I don't. Anyway, how are you able to read my feelings?_ I ask, unwrapping the leather bundle and pulling out a light, curved blade with a black handle. It feels good in my grip, and it isn't too heavy.

_Our minds are connected, remember? I know every one of your thoughts and emotions unless you shield them from me._

"Typical," I mutter in response. Aragorn looks down in surprise.

"Is the sword not to your liking?" Aragorn asks worriedly. I glance at him, only just realising I said that out loud.

"No, no it's fine! It's Romulus, being sarcastic," I answer, jabbing a thumb in the satisfied wolf's direction.

"So you share a telepathic link?" Aragorn asks interestedly as I stand up, examining the blade.

"Yeah. It was quite funny when we found out. I randomly had the thought 'I really want to eat a horse' pop into my head. Romulus said that the thought he heard was 'I really need to remember when the Battle of Hastings was'. We both jumped about a foot in the air when we realised we were communicating telepathically," I laugh at the memory. Aragorn smiles.

"It sounds as though you are very close friends. Now, not to change the subject, but your footwork already needs to change..."

For the next few hours, Aragorn teaches me the basics of swordfighting. There are a lot of basics. It takes me about ten minutes just to get the grip on the sword correct, and another five getting used to said grip.

Even so, he finally deems me ready to have a small, basic fight. I prepare myself in the correct stance as he prepares his first attack, and the moment he jabs the sword in my direction, I panic and forget everything from the past few hours. The sword flies out of my hand and thuds to the ground, dangerously close to Legolas's left foot.

I cringe and look up. "Sorry!" I call apologetically. I feel awful, messing up that badly, until I hear laughter. Aragorn is chuckling, Legolas is chortling from across the grounds.

"What?"

"I have to admit, that was dreadful, Renn. But the look on the fair prince's face when he saw your sword was priceless!" Aragorn laughs outright – something I've never heard him do before.

I start to giggle, glad they aren't cutting me out of the quest due to near impalement of Le- wait. Prince?

"Legolas is a prince?" I ask suddenly. Aragorn calms down and explains how his father, Thranduil, is the King of Mirkwood. Lindir neglected to tell me that. Again, the sense of disappointment returns. This time, I try to shield my thoughts from Romulus, but he still bark-laughs from across the field. "Shuddup!" I shout to him, waving him off and running to get my sword.

"Sorry," I apologise again to Legolas, picking up the sword.

"It isn't a problem," he replies kindly. I meet his eyes as I leave. _Dayum!_ is the thought that crosses my mind. His eyes are a beautiful light blue, like ice, but kinder, softer. Nice eyes.

Heat flushes my cheeks as I quickly turn away. I realise that I have been staring at him for long enough to make it awkward, and sprint back to Aragorn as fast as my aching legs can carry me.

"So, seeing as I panic even out of a battle, how do I stay calm?" I resume the lesson.

"You have to remember the skills you have been taught, and use them to master your opponent. Always remember – in a battle, the opponent isn't going to wait for you. Speed, stamina, and intelligence are key."

We continue the swordfighting until the very end of the day, until it is too dark to see anything outside. Aragorn, Legolas and I decide that on one day, I will train with swords, and on the next, I will learn with a bow. This will continue until the last week of our stay in Rivendell, just under two months from now, when final preparations will take place. Then, we are on our way.

I grab a snack from the kitchens to make up from lost dinner while Romulus makes his way out to hunt.

While he does, and I have half an hour to myself, I take a bath in the steaming water that has been prepared for me.

Quickly stripping off, I climb into the hot water, breathing heavily as I get used to the temperature. After a few minutes of burning, it soothes my aching muscles. The Elf that prepared this bath has put some weird oily stuff in it, which smells amazing and makes my skin soft and smooth.

I quickly wash my hair, considering it is all sweaty, and climb out, wrapping myself in a towel just as Romulus nudges the door open.

He waits patiently in the bathroom while I dress in a nightgown and towel-dry my hair. Afterwards, I painfully clamber into bed. My calf muscles burn, and my back aches so badly you'd think I'd been carrying a rock around all day.

Romulus leaps onto the bed, making me wince, and settles down, head next to mine, on his side. I gently stroke his great paw as he drifts off to sleep. It calms me, and soon, I find my own oblivion.

The next morning, I don't particularly want to get out of bed. My muscles are stiff, and I wince when I walk. I wouldn't have gotten out of bed had Legolas not come searching for me.

"Come, you are late, and you must begin with a bow today," he says, scratching Romulus behind his ears.

"No. I hurt, and I'm not getting up."

"Fine," Legolas says, a mischievous hint in his voice. "I shall just have to make you get up."

"You can't do that."

Five minutes later, I am dressed in a tunic, leggings, and my boots, and I am running laps around the field again.

My calf muscles are screaming in protest, and are threatening to go on strike. Legolas said a run would ease my muscles. I think he lied, because I just feel worse.

He only makes me run eight laps, compared to Aragorn's ten laps, but with a heavier bag than before. Now, when I crawl up to the end of lap eight, I want to slap the Elf. Well, I would want to slap him, if I wasn't so exhausted.

"You may have a five minute break," Legolas says, possibly taking pity on the useless heap of sweaty girl lying on the floor in front of him.

"Urrghh..."

About an hour later, having been taught how to hold the bow, I am still struggling to even nock an arrow. It's so much more difficult than it looks when Legolas does it, and I find myself growing more and more frustrated.

"It isn't working!" I growl, clenching the bow so hard my knuckles are white.

"Your grip is too tight. Loosen it, and pull the arrow back with these two fingers – no, the other two. There you go," instructs Legolas. He kicks my feet apart with his own, to correct my stance, before saying "Good. Now, aim down the arrow. Use the point as a guide. When you are sure of your target, fire."

I fire. The arrow drops to the floor. "Try again – try aiming upwards this time," Legolas says, picking up the arrow and handing it to me.

I try again. This time, the arrow flies a little closer to the target, but not much. It's a definite improvement, and it elicits a smile from Legolas. "See, you just need to work on aiming and drawing back the bow a little further. With practice, you will get it right."

I grin a little, before looking back at the bow. Butterflies are in my stomach, and I don't know why.

Well, it could be something to do with Legolas's amazing smil- no. No no no. Nope. Nopity nope. Definitely not. How about his gorgeous eyes- bad idea. VERY bad idea. By the sounds of this quest, falling in love is an EXTREMELY bad idea. Death sounds like it lurks around every corner.

But then again...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So this was chapter three! Leave a review if you liked it - it was a little shorter than the rest, because there's only so much I was able to write without dragging it on a bit.**

**See ya!**

**-CC-**


	4. Everyone loves food!

**Bonjour! I am back with Chapter 4! A tad later than I had planned, but now it's half term, there should be a lot more chapters coming!**

**As usual, many thanks to the following people:**

_faye50free_ **for following and favouriting!  
><strong>_Superlils_ **for following!**  
><em>Noxy the Proxy<em>** for reviewing and favouriting!  
><strong>_MissLoveFairy_** for following and favouriting!  
><strong>_1Corinthians 1313 _**for favouriting!  
><strong>_Redder45_** for reviewing!  
><strong>_mimichamp_** for following and favouriting!  
><strong>_tazzledmuch_** for reviewing!  
>And <strong>_rouseymousey65_** for following!**

**Again, so sorry if I spelt your usernames wrong! And thank you so much! This response is still overwhelming!**

**Anyway, without any further ado, here is chapter 4!**

Just under two months later I wake up to Romulus flopping down on the bed. _Ran into Gandalf. He said we'll be leaving tomorrow, and he wants you to pack..._ he says miserably.

A great sigh leaves me, and I nod. "Well, I guess there was only so long they could put it off for," I reply, rubbing him behind his ears. "I s'pose I should get up now, then," I heave myself off the bed and rummage around in the trunk by my bed. Pulling out a simple black tunic and grey leggings, I slip into my boots and brush my hair. "I'm gonna run round and see if anyone has a spare bag. D'you think you'll need anything?" I ask Romulus before we leave.

_Don't think so. Maybe a blanket, just in case. See ya later._

"Bye," I quietly shut the door and start walking around. My thoughts first fly to Aragorn, seeing as he always has something extra of everything. But the only problem is, I don't know where his room is.

Beginning an aimless wander around, I listen intently as I pass every room, trying to hear his distinctive voice. No such luck. I am about to consider new options when it hits me. "The training field!" I shout out loud, scaring some poor Elf walking past. I start to sprint towards the field, but the moment the cold from the outside hits me, I slow down.

Aragorn is, sure enough, on the field, sparring with Boromir. I jog over, hugging myself from the cold. "Yo Aragorn?" I call, interrupting. The two men look over. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare travelling bag, do you?" I ask hopefully.

"I am afraid not," he responds, looking apologetically at me.

"I do, my lady," Boromir says suddenly, sheathing his sword. "I left it in the library, for I did not need it." He smiles at me.

"Thanks!"I grin, giving a thumbs-up and turning to sprint back into the warmth of the building. Once back inside, I wander down to the library, remembering my way from two month ago when Lindir had me remember the entirety of Middle-Earth's history. Entering the room, which is unnaturally quiet, I approach an Elf and ask where Boromir left his bag. She points me towards the corner of the room.

I trudge over and pick up the bag. It's a muddy coloured rucksack-like bag, with plenty of room inside for a variety of different items. It's perfect for this journey, and I mentally thank Boromir as I leave the library and head back to my Romulus.

"I'm back," I call to the wolf. He's not moved from his flopped position on the bed. Laughing, I scratch behind his ears. "Think this is big enough?"

Lazily, Romulus lifts his head up and examines the bag. _Should be_, he responds.

"Great. I need a list of things to take," I muse, rummaging around for some paper and a pen. Eventually, I find a small box of stationary supplies under the bed, and pull out some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of black ink.

"Right... What am I going to take?" Mumbling different supplies under my breath, I jot down a list.

_Spare Tunics  
>Spare Leggings<br>Spare Socks  
>Spare Underwear<br>Gloves?  
>Scarf?<br>Blanket x 2  
>Bedroll<br>Medical Stuff?  
>Hairbrush<br>Hair bands  
>Toiletries<em>

I sit back on my heels and read the list off to Romulus. He listens, making mental notes, before adding "Food. Also, ask the Elves for a knife or dagger. Possibly a spare pair of boots. Oh, and a water container or two. Possibly three."

"Good ideas," I respond, quickly writing them down and capping the ink. Setting my list down to the side, I start going through the trunk to find the necessary items of clothing. It's a chore, since the majority of the clothing in there is a range of silk or velvet dresses. After ten minutes however, I come across a stash of 'male' clothing.

Pulling out two tunics, one pine coloured and one slate coloured, I lay the items on the floor. Two pair of leggings follow them, one pair tawny brown and the other merlot. Several pairs of socks and underwear are added as well.

"There we go. Basic clothing, done." I check them off the list. "Right, gloves and scarf now." Fetching my woollen winter garments, I check these off as well.

"Blankets and a bedroll. Where am I gonna get those?" I ask, bewildered.

At that moment, the door opens and an Elf walks in. I recognise him as Elladan, the one who found me on the bridge. He has a brother, Elrohir, and the pair of them are like Fred and George from Harry Potter. I got pranked quite badly by them both about a week ago. It wasn't funny.

Elladan has a large bundle of fabric in his arms, and Elrohir is holding a mahogany drawstring bag. They set them on the bed, talking about how Lord Elrond insisted they bring me these supplies, before grinning evilly and leaving the room.

"What d'you think? Reckon they've done something to them?" I ask suspiciously.

_Most definitely. I would open them outside the door._

I follow his advice and take the drawstring bag outside. Gingerly opening it, I slowly empty the contents out. There's everything I'll need for the journey, but it all seems to be ordinary.

"This one's good," I say, placing the contents back in the bag and setting it down. "Now for this bundle."

I take it out. Just as I unroll it, the biggest spider I've ever seen crawls out. I let out a shriek and drop the bundle, scooting back inside the room and shutting the door. "I hate those two!" I gasp, feeling my heart pump faster than it ever has before.

Gathering up my courage, I crack open the door. The spider is half way down the corridor, thankfully. I hear laughter, which can only mean that the twins were watching it all unfold. I scowl and shake the blankets and bedroll which were in the bundle, before grumpily taking them back inside and closing the door firmly. Romulus is laughing on the bed. Well, laugh-barking.

"Shut up," I glare at him, which only makes him laugh harder.

_Your face was hilarious. Almost comparable to Legolas's face when you nearly impaled him!_ Romulus snorts, which brings back the embarrassing memory of my first ever swordfighting lesson. Thankfully, I'm a lot better at it now, I can at least hold a small fight with Aragorn. My archery lessons have paid off as well, and I can now hit the target in what Legolas calls the 'kill zone'.

"That reminds me – I need my weapons, don't I!" I run back out the door, heading in the opposite direction to the spider, and run to the armoury. Aragorn is there, talking with Legolas about something. I grab the sword, sheathe, bow, and quiver that I've been practicing with. While I fill the quiver with arrows that the guard to the armoury directs me to, I examine the daggers and knives that they have.

My eye catches a long, cruel dagger resting on the side. It's shiny, and perfectly straight. A set of throwing knives catches my eye as well. "Would you mind if I took these?" I ask the guard. He shakes his head, handing me them along with the sheathes. "If you want them, you may want a weapon belt to hang them on," he says.

"Oh... right?"

"It has an attachment to hang your throwing knives off of, as well as a clip on the back to secure your quiver to. Your sheathes slide on here, if you're right handed, or here, if you're left handed. Your dagger goes on the side you prefer to fight with," he explains.

"Okay. Thanks a lot!" I smile and bundle everything up in my arms. Nodding to Aragorn and Legolas, I leave the room with my weapons.

As I re-enter the bedroom, Romulus is sleeping. I quietly set the weapons on the bed and return to my list so as to not disturb him.

_Food and water. Kitchens. Hairbrush and hair bands... In here. Medical kit, kitchens probably... And spare boots... Somewhere. I can ask someone for them._

Making the last trips to fetch things, I start packing. The spare clothes go at the bottom of the bag. On top of that goes the boots, gloves and scarves. My blanket covers them, and the food and water rests on that. Finally, I tuck the medical kit in the side, along with the hair brush, bands, and toiletries, before zipping it up. The bedroll and Romulus's blanket rest nicely on top.

Shaking Romulus awake, I suggest going for a run. He agrees. It's not like we've got anything else to do, and we need to keep in shape for the journey anyway.

The run shows how much my stamina and speed have improved. Before coming to Middle-Earth, I wasn't able to run for two minutes without becoming out of breath, and I wasn't very fast. Now, after half an hour, I'm only just starting to tire, and I can keep up easily with Romulus.

I look down at the ground as I run, watching the blades of grass waft around in the chilly air. I'm so focused on how elegant they are that I run right into a green clad figure.

Falling back and clutching my nose, I look up to see a shocked Legolas, and an exasperated Romulus. "Sorry!" I wince. Legolas merely chuckles and offers me a hand. He pulls me up.

"I apologise for being in your way, Renn," he says kindly.

"Nah, I wasn't paying attention. My fault," I argue, laughing a little. Looking up, his eyes distract me.

_We need to get back, lovebird,_ Romulus sighs after an awkward pause.

"Right. Yep. Sorry. Sorry, Legolas!" I call, tearing my gaze away and following Romulus again.

"It is no problem," he shouts after me. I grin, and continue the run.

_Ahh, look at Renn. You were bright red,_ Romulus taunts as we near the end of the run.

_Shuddup, you. Remember the time we found the wolf pack, and you followed that black wolf around for ages?_ I counter, laughing at Romulus's huff.

_I'll have you know, she was a respected alpha wolf. And very nice, too._

_Oh really? I'm sure an alpha wolf loved having you follow her round like a sheep. You were a lovesick puppy._ I watch his reaction with raised eyebrows as we return, panting, to the room.

_She did! She told me so herself,_ Romulus says quickly.

_I think you're lying!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_AM NOT!_

_ARE TOO!_

Our mental argument is interrupted by a soft knock at the door. I open it to see Arwen, Elrond's only daughter, standing with a bundle. "There is a feast tonight, to honour the Fellowship. My father requested that I bring these to you," she smiles kindly.

"Umm... okay! What time is the feast?"

"It is at sunset. An escort will be sent," Arwen says. "_Breigfaer_ may attend, if he wishes."

"I think he will. Will the feast have meat? Because, you know, that's all he eats," I trail off awkwardly, feeling a little bad asking the Elves, who don't eat meat, to cater for an animal who only eats meat.

"Aye, a meal for _Breigfaer_ has been prepared," she smiles, handing me the bundle.

"Thanks, Arwen!" I grin, closing the door as she leaves.

"So, you coming?"

_There's food. I'm coming._

**And this is chapter 4 done!**

**I hope I haven't made Renn into too much of a Mary Sue yet. In fact, I hope I don't ever really make her into a Mary Sue. If I do, leave a review telling me when I made her too MS like, and I'll try to correct it in later chapters.**

**Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed it, favourite, follow, all that jazz. See ya later! :3**

**-CC- **


	5. I don't mingle!

**Chapter five! WOO! *cue pathetic party poppers*  
>Ahem. Anyway, thank you to the following people<strong>

Moon Angel90** for following!  
><strong>canadian shorebird** for following!  
><strong>silver-eyedLadyofDarkness** for following!  
>And <strong>(Guest) Leia5** for reviewing!**

**Apologies if I spelt any of your names wrong!**

**On a different note, I've decided I'm gonna take down my Harry Potter fanfics, purely because there are a lot of mistakes in that I don't have time to correct, and I'm not a huge fan of my OC. When I've finished this fanfic, and another that I plan on starting soon, I might rewrite them with another character. Until then, I'm gonna take them down. :3**

**Anyway, here is chapter five!**

The bundle Arwen brought me turns out to be an exceedingly pretty mint green dress. It has a fitted, yet comfy top half, and a floaty silk skirt. The two halves are separated by a silver belt with a metal clasp.

It's particularly easy to get into, and only reaches my knees. Perhaps Aragorn or Legolas or someone mentioned to the dressmakers how clumsy I am when in leggings, so they gave me a knee-length dress instead.

Included in the bundle is a pair of minty green ballet pumps. They're lined with brown leather, as well as a strap that holds the shoes on around my ankles. They fit perfectly, and I find myself pacing around in the soft leather, just enjoying the feel of them. They feel a little bit like proper ballet shoes, with the supple leather quickly moulding to my feet.

I realise as soon as I see the bird's nest that is my hair that I shouldn't have packed my hairbrush so soon. Sighing and pulling it out of the bag, I pull it through my hair. I also take out a few hairbands and style my hair in a messy bun, with a few tendrils hanging in front of my ears.

I set the brush down and take a look at Romulus. His fur is a little messy. I can tell that he knows, from the moment I glance at him, that he's going to be brushed.

_Don't you dare!_ He growls the moment I step closer.

"You need to be smart!" I respond, a grin working its way onto my face.

_NO! I don't have to!_

"You do! It won't take long, I promise, and it's for one night! We're leaving tomorrow, the least you could do is look smart for one evening!" I laugh, cornering him.

_Ugghhhhh! FINE!_

He slouches out and stands still long enough for me to brush my fingers through his fur, smoothing it out enough to make sure he won't mess it up.

As I smooth the last patch around his neck, there is a faint knock at the door. I open it to see Legolas, dressed in a baby blue tunic and pewter grey leggings. He's in silver boots, and his long, golden hair is braided behind his head in stylish plaits.

"Umm... hi?" I ask, sticking my head round the door.

"It is time for the feast. I am to be your escort," he smiles. It sends my heart pounding.

"Umm..." I say again. I've got such a good vocal range. "Okay. Gimme a mo." I disappear back inside the room, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Romulus gives me a knowing look. _Ahhh, go on. He's waiting. I'll catch up._

_Are you sure?_ I ask him, frowning slightly. He nods. _Alright. I'll see you at the feast, Rommy_.

I open the door again, nearly walking right into Legolas, as he steps forward. "Oh, sorry!" I laugh, stepping back.

"It is alright. Are you ready to go?" he tilts his head to the side. I feel butterflies in my stomach and laugh again nervously. He must think I'm insane.

"Uhh... yeah," I respond. "See ya later, Rommy!" Legolas offers me his arm, and I tentatively take it. Leaving the door open slightly so that Romulus can get out, I allow Legolas to lead me to the hall where the feast is being held.

Attempting to memorise the huge number of twists and turns we take, I eventually give up when I nearly trip over my own feet. Luckily, Legolas catches my arm and pulls me up. "Ahh! Sorry!" I apologise sheepishly, laughing. He merely grins at me.

"No problem."

The butterflies must be establishing a colony in my stomach, because the feeling intensifies. I feel a blush rising, and rapidly start walking again.

"You and _Breigfaer_ share a telepathic connection?" Legolas asks suddenly. I look up and nod.

"Yeah, why?"

"I observed you in the gardens on the morning of the Council, during which you were communicating without speaking. After all, there was no way you could have discovered my hiding place without turning around," Legolas jokes.

I feel a tad indignant, "You were stalking me!"

"I was not stalking. I was merely observing the _Draughên _and _Breigfaer_," he responds.

"Same difference," I retort as we enter the hall.

"It is not," he laughs.

"Is too," I say, as he shakes his head, laughing, and joins the other Elves. I am left alone to mingle. I don't mingle. I don't enjoy mingling. I am introverted.

And then I feel a nudge on my hand. Romulus has caught up. His fur is messed up again, and filled with sticks. "What did you do?" I ask incredulously, kneeling down and pulling them out one by one.

_I took a shortcut through the gardens and may have run into a bush,_ he says, bark-laughing.

I brush the last sticks away and stand back up again. _Anyway, you look like you need company. After all, you're not the most social person in the world._

"Nope. I think it's time for food anyway," I answer, glancing over at a table laden with food. Sure enough, people are starting to take seats.

Arwen glides over from behind me, making me jump when she touches my arm. "You are seated over at the end, closest to my father. _Breigfaer_ has a meal next to you," she smiles brightly, happily.

"Okay then," I grin, making my way over with her. I take my seat, and find that I am next to Frodo, and opposite Aragorn. Next to Aragorn is Arwen.

When everyone has sat down, Lord Elrond stands to make a speech. "Tomorrow, the Fellowship will leave to destroy a Ring of Power. This feast is to honour their leaving! Tomorrow will be a day of sadness, but tonight, eat, drink, and be merry!"

He sits back down, and everyone cheers. They raise their glasses in a toast, so I follow suit. Again, following everyone, I take a sip of the tart liquid. It's strong, and goes up my nose a little.

I emerge from the goblet, coughing. "What - *cough* is this?"

Aragorn chuckles as I steadily die of choking. "It is Elvish wine, much stronger than many alcoholic drinks. The goblet to your left contains water, if you would prefer it."

"I think I'll drink the water," I laugh, still choking a little and taking a sip of water.

After I've recovered, I begin to eat the food the Elves have prepared. There's a huge variety of food for a race that doesn't eat meat. I tuck in, deciding that steadying myself throughout the evening when it comes to food is a good idea. Something tells me that getting used to eating a lot wouldn't be a good idea before a journey through the wilderness.

I pace myself, only eating what was originally on my plate. I notice Romulus doing the same. _I guess hunting might be a little difficult,_ I ask him as he chows down on meat.

_Probably. I'm not taking any chances,_ he responds, glancing up at me in between mouthfuls.

After everyone has eaten, there's a dance. A choir of Elves is singing and playing instruments like the piano, and the harp, or violins, and couples have already started to dance. I watch cheerfully, clapping with everyone else, until a voice asks "Would you care to dance?"

I flinch and nearly knock my wine goblet over. Aragorn laughs as I turn around, heart racing, to see Legolas.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the life out of me..." I pant, trying to slow my heart down.

"I apologise, Renn. Would you care to dance?" he repeats the question, eyes twinkling.

"Uhh... sorry, but I don't dance..." I respond awkwardly.

"It is no matter," Legolas answers, and for a moment, I think hopefully that he's given up on the idea. But then, "I can teach you!"

"No, really, I don't mind... you don't have to –" I don't get a chance to answer, as Frodo of all people shoves me off my chair into Legolas's waiting hands.

"Frodo you are dead to me!" I call grumpily at the laughing and cheering Hobbit as Legolas leads me to a free space.

For five minutes, he helps me practice the steps. When he's certain I won't injure myself, he starts us off. Immediately, I tread on his foot as the pace increases. "I'm sorry!" I grimace, focusing more.

A few seconds later, I do it again. "I'm sorry again!"

The music changes, and it's much slower. I manage to focus on my feet, while also keeping a part of my brain concentrating on my hands. It makes the dancing a lot easier. "There, see? Dancing is not so hard after all," Legolas taunts playfully. I glare at him good-naturedly.

Throughout the evening, Legolas manages to persuade me to continue dancing. I don't know why I agree, but I do, and by the time the feast ends, and Elrond has recited a second speech, I'm absolutely shattered.

Out of breath, I return to Romulus, brushing my hair out my face. _You looked lovely,_ he pulls back his lips in a wolfish smile.

"Ohh, shut up," I grin at him, panting. "We should go thank Elrond." So we do, paying our respect to the Elvish Lord. After, we return to our room. Baths have been prepared for us, and I gratefully sink into it. Preferring to keep my mind off subjects such as the impending departure tomorrow, I close my eyes and cast my mind back to the feast, more specifically, the dance.

It was fun. I don't usually dance, but it was good fun. But what I don't get is why just being around Legolas makes me feel so weird. Is Romulus right? Am I falling in love?

**So what did you think?**

**Leave a review if you liked it, follow, favourite, all that stuff. **

**Until next chapter!**

**-CC-**


	6. Walking is fun

**A wild chapter appeared!**

**I'm a little late with this chapter, but with school starting up, I've only had a bit of time every so often to type this, and it's still a little short... sorry.**

**Also, I'd like to apologise for my irregular updating schedule. It's all down to how much homework I have when, and whether I have the motivation to type... I'm an awful person...**

**Anyway, thank you so much to the following people:**

_mchap1154_** for** **following!  
><strong>_ThreeDarkAngels_** for following!  
><strong>_DemonOfTheBlackMoon_** for following and favouriting!  
><strong>_Einik_** for following and favouriting!  
><strong>_nienna14_** for following!  
><strong>_mackky3_** for favouriting!  
><strong>_light123___**for following!  
>And <strong>_PersonThePerson (Guest)_** for reviewing!**

**Again, so many great responses - we hit 30 followers, guys! AHH!  
>Ahem... Anyway, here is the chapter!<strong>

The next morning brings both joy and sadness. Joy because I'm actually quite excited for this quest. Sadness because I don't really want to leave Rivendell. Romulus mirrors my feelings. He paws me awake, notifying me of his last minute, early morning hunt for breakfast. I nod and open the door, allowing him out before shutting it and beginning to get dressed.

I find a pile of clothes left out for me, clearly placed there while I was asleep last night. In turn, the dress I wore at the feast has been taken away. I feel a twinge of sadness fly through me – it cements the idea that we're leaving today, I guess.

I sort through the clothes. There's a pair of slate coloured leggings – thicker than the pairs I've packed, probably to avoid holes. In addition, there's a dark grey tunic, which I quickly pull on. A pair of comfy socks and fingerless gloves are also there, and I slip into them before pulling on my boots. Deciding not to put my hoodie on, I thank the Elf that designed my clothes for adding long sleeves.

Time to put on the weapons.

The belt is easy enough to pull on. It's only after I get it on, though, that I forget that I didn't attach the quiver beforehand like the Elf at the armoury told me. So I wriggle out of it and clip the quiver on. Simple enough.

Getting into the combined pair is not an easy task.

I'm not good at getting my quiver on at the best of times, but when it's attached to a belt as well, it ramps up the difficulty a bit.

I'm still struggling with it when Legolas appears to find me. My fight with the leather is cut short by his laughter.

"Yes, yes, it's all very funny, but it would be nice if you could help me," I sigh. He apologises, still chuckling, and instructs me through getting the thing on.

With help, I slowly clip it all together, attaching all the weapons and gripping my bow. My pack slides easily over the quiver, and then, I'm ready.

"Done!"

"Congratulations," Legolas grins.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," I frown as Romulus pokes his head through the door.

"Would I ever be sarcastic?" Legolas asks in mock hurt as we exit and follow Romulus down the hall to where we're leaving.

"Hmm... I believe that proves my point," I say victoriously. Legolas chuckles.

We come across the leaving area where the Fellowship will be grouping quickly enough. I feel a shiver run down my spine as every member groups around, dressed for adventure, practically buried in weapons and supplies. What I do notice is that Bill the Pony doesn't shy away from Romulus the way other horses do. I grin at the pair as they make friends.

Elrond approaches regally. "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. _Draughên_ and _Breigfaer_ are accompanying them, in hopes of fulfilling the prophecy foretold. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

I feel a second shiver run down my spine at his speech. A smile worms its way onto my lips, and Romulus nudges my hand, whining softly. I scratch his ears.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer," Gandalf turns to Frodo. The Hobbit looks momentarily terrified at the quest ahead of him, before bravely masking his features and turning to leave.

I hear him whisper as we start to walk "Mordor, Gandalf – is it left or right?"

"...Left," Gandalf answers, after a brief moment of hesitation. A second smile appears on my face.

_You know, that's so reassuring,_ Romulus sighs.

_What, that our guide had to think which way to turn?_

_Yeah. This quest's going to be interesting._

_Definitely,_ I respond, one hand resting on my wolf's head as we walk over the bridge and down the path.

What a sight we must be...

Within an hour, my legs are dying.

You'd have thought that all the running I did would increase my stamina to the point where I could at least walk a day without needing a break every hour or so. But no. My legs have chosen today, of all days, to relapse in fitness.

For a few days I walk in agony before it starts to lesson. Then it goes completely and I'm actually able to keep up with the Fellowship. It excites me to no end, and I find myself wasting excess energy chatting away to the Hobbits.

While we walk, they paint me beautiful pictures of their home – the Shire. The talk of rolling hills, good food, family, makes me miss my own home, back in England. But something tells me I'm not going back.

So I start to painfully let it go.

It's on a day about a week and a half into the quest when I've finally finished saying my goodbyes to everyone back home.

We stop for lunch on a rocky outcrop. Sam immediately sets his pack down, starts a fire going, and starts to cook sausages.

I scramble up to where Gandalf is sitting with a map. "So, where're we going?" I ask cheerfully.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," he responds gravely. I nod, studying the map. From what I can read, though I'm not good at map reading, I would guess that the Misty Mountains are the ones I can see in the distance.

They're beautiful mountains.

I climb back down, plonking next to Aragorn and Romulus and watching Boromir train Merry and Pippin how to fight with the swords they've been given.

"Two! One! Five! Good, very good!" Boromir says proudly to the pair.

"Move your feet," Aragorn comments from the side.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry smiles.

"Thanks!" the other Hobbit responds happily, holding his sword up, ready for the next training.

"Faster!" Boromir immediately brings the attack back, a little increase in speed evident from his movements. I laugh as Pippin flinches and starts parrying the attacks immediately.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli growls gruffly.

I watch Gandalf's reaction. He looks up, almost... Afraid? "No, Gimli. I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"I think mines sound like a good idea," I comment to Aragorn. He merely nods, focused on the lesson in front of him. I feel a little indignant at this blatant disregard of my comment, but let it pass. He looks a little preoccupied, so I'll give him space.

Just then, Boromir accidentally cuts Pippin's hand.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry!" Boromir apologises immediately, but the Hobbit kicks him in the shin. Boromir echoes Pippin's cry as Merry yells "Get him!"

The pair throw themselves at the poor man, tackling him and knocking him over. He battles the pair, laughing with Aragorn and I.

"For the SHIRE!" Pippin cries. "Hold him! Hold him, Merry!"

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn starts to intervene, but the Hobbits grab his legs and pull him over, instantly resuming the fight.

"He got my arm! He's got my arm!" I hear shouts as I leave the fight, joining Legolas on his rock. He's staring into the distance, a dark look on his face. I glance in the direction he's looking in, but only see a dark cloud. Maybe he hates rain?

"What's that?" Sam asks from his position next to the fire.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli brushes off all concern.

"It's moving fast... Against the wind," Boromir says, having escaped the Hobbits and stood up.

This seems to trigger something in Legolas's brain. He shouts "Crebain from Dunland!" making me jump. Everyone immediately runs to take cover.

"I don't get why we're hiding over a cloud," I say, a tad confused. Legolas doesn't answer, but grabs my hand and pulls me towards a mini-cave.

Sam puts out the fire as everyone grabs their things and hides. Legolas shoves me under the rock before diving under as well. For a moment, I'm still confused, rubbing my head where it hit the rock.

"What are we –"

Legolas shushes me quickly. The sky grows dark, and I can hear squawks and caws as the cloud covers us. It turns out, 'Crebain' are vicious birds. They circle us twice before turning and flying away, back in the direction they came.

We emerge from the hiding place. I ask again what's going on.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras..." Gandalf says darkly. I remember from Lindir's history lesson that Saruman is the evil wizard.

Then, I notice by everyone's looks towards the mountain where we have to go next. "Oh, joy..."

**So what did you think? Leave a response if you enjoyed!**

**See you soon!**

**-CC-**


	7. I hate snow!

**BOOM! CHAPTER!**

**Yes! Chapter Seven! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Guys... Guys I'm so sorry... my email hasn't loaded all my fanfiction responses... I'm not able to get them to come back... I'm not able to thank anyone this time... Sorry... :'( I'll try my best - Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed, and I'm so sorry I couldn't mention you all in this chapter!**

**Anyway, have you guys heard of lucid dreaming? I've been trying for about a month now, and I think I'm getting closer to achieving it! AHH! This could be interesting...**

**But I digress. Here is chapter seven!**

About twenty minutes ago, I would have said I love snow. Even after our blizzard accident. That never put me off snow. What has put me off snow is this bloody mountain. The snowbanks, even climbing up the side, are past my knees. My leggings are soaked, my feet are numb, and I don't think any of my toes are alive anymore.

I'm not suffering as much as Frodo. I have Romulus to help me. Poor Frodo keeps stumbling. One particularly bad incident happens about half way up the mountain. Frodo trips and rolls all the way from near Gandalf at the head of the group, to Aragorn at the end of the group. Romulus attempts to catch him as he rolls, but he fails a bit.

Aragorn helps the poor Hobbit to his feet and brushes the snow off him. I see him scrabble at his neck for the Ring, but it isn't there. He looks up to where he fell, and I can see the golden band in the snow.

Boromir stoops and picks it up by its chain.

"Boromir," Aragorn warns, squinting at the man. Boromir ignores it, staring at the Ring as if confused.

"It is such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... Such a little thing," he mutters, gazing at the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn calls, voice stronger, " Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir jerks back a bit, as if woken from a trance. He stumbles down to Frodo, who looks up nervously. "As you wish... I care not," the man says, handing the Ring to Frodo, who snatches it and puts it back on. Boromir trudges back up the mountain.

I notice Aragorn release a strong hold on the hilt of his sword. We all resume climbing, and for a while, nothing happens. I walk next to Legolas, and we discuss little things, like what our homes look like. I see Romulus throw me knowing glances ever so often and send mental glares at him.

That's when a snowball thuds into the back of my head. I turn around, shocked, to see Pippin. He's cowering like a rabbit caught in headlights, with the whole 'eyes wide open in fear, trembling' look.

"I was aiming for Merry!" he squeals, pointing to the Hobbit in question, standing just ahead of me.

"Right..." I nod slowly, turning around and winking at Merry and Legolas. I hear a huge sigh of relief from Pippin, and for a little while, I pretend that I've forgiven him.

Then, under the pretence of pulling snow out my boots (which I've had to do several times today) I ball some snow, packing it tight, grateful for my gloves. Then, I whip around and launch it at the unsuspecting Hobbit. It hits him full on in the face, nearly knocking him over.

I double up in laughter, collapsing in the snow as Gandalf calls for a break. Legolas chuckles beside me as Pippin brushes snow off his face and out his face. "It is _on,_ Pippin!" I grin, balling snow up for war.

Pippin squeaks and runs to Merry, who smiles and mimics my actions. "Legolas, would you be so kind as to team up with me?" I ask. He nods and drops in the snow next to me, balling snow and adding to our stock.

_You're going to freeze to death_, Romulus says in amusement, lying next to the small fire Sam is building. Aragorn is crouching next to him, scratching behind his ears and waiting for our battle with a small smile.

_Probably. But it'll be fun. Join us?_ I respond, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck and tuck it in my hoodie.

_Nah. My fur is frozen enough as it is, and my pads are sore,_ he moans, licking them.

_Alright,_ I smile.

"Okay, let's go –" I start to say, but a mound of snow smacks the back of my head. I shiver as lumps of compressed snow fall down the back of my neck. I whip around, feeling my legs twist, and I fall backwards in the snow, looking at two laughing Hobbits.

Legolas retaliates with a ball sent flying at Merry. He has great aim, and it hits the Hobbit in the chest.

This is the spark that sets off the snowball flurry. For about half an hour we engage in full on war, turning on our own team members until none of us are sure who's against who. We keep playing until Sam calls us over for lunch, and we eagerly drop our snowballs and leap over. Well, Merry, Pippin and I leap over. Legolas calmly sets his snowball down and walks over.

Lunch is nice and warm as I flop next to Romulus. I munch on what is essentially a bacon sandwich. Sam cooked bacon and sausages, and heated some bread up, and I had the genius idea to combine all three. It's one of the nicest bacon sandwiches I've had for a while, actually. Mostly because I'm not good at cooking bacon.

We finish lunch quickly, due to two reasons. Reason number one is that Gandalf wants to move quickly through the mountains. Reason number two is that a heavy snowstorm is brewing. It looks exactly like it did when we first came to Middle Earth. I sigh and bow my head against the beginning snow.

About ten minutes of walking through the now waste deep snow, the storm has picked up. The sky is so dark you'd think it was late evening. Legolas, ever the show-off, is walking ON THE SNOW. Last time I looked, people couldn't do that!

Romulus is struggling. He can barely see above the top of the smallest drifts, and is practically swimming through the deeper ones. When he can, he trails Gandalf, who leaves a relatively clear path behind him. The wind howls past my ears, biting my cheeks which must be bright pink by now.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" I hear Legolas call from his position up front. The wind carries his voice away, making him sound much quieter than he actually was.

"It's SARUMAN!" Gandalf roars. AT that moment, an avalanche falls. I throw myself back from the path, hitting the wall with a small 'off', not heard over the shrieking wind.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouts, protecting Frodo and Sam from the wind.

"No!" Gandalf responds. He steps forward and starts chanting. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" (**Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!**)

For a moment, it seems like nothing has happened. But then, a lightning bolt strikes the top of the mountain. As if in slow motion, a huge avalanche falls from the peak. Thankfully, the rocks miss us, falling far over the edge. The snow that follows does not. It falls right on top of us.

My surroundings are white, and completely silent. Everything is muffled, and I can feel snow in my ears. I take a deep breath to calm myself down, but all I do is inhale snow. Choking out my remaining air, I start wildly struggling, reaching out for the surface.

It feels like an eternity, but I manage to push my hand through. The cold air feels positively warm compared to the snow. I wave it around in hopes of someone finding it. Sure enough, as I start to feel my lungs screaming in protest, a hand clamps around my wrist.

I use the hand as a guide and push upwards, trying desperately to haul myself out the snow. The first shock of the wind meeting my face again is a huge relief. I brush my damp hair out of my eyes and see Legolas aiding everyone else out. I decide to put myself to use and dig Bill and Romulus out of the snow.

Despite my protesting, aching muscles, I help them out quickly and return to the regrouping Fellowship.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir calls, fiercely hugging Merry and Pippin.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn responds, protecting a shivering Sam and Frodo.

"If we cannot pass through the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go though the Mines of Moria!" Gimli growls, still submerged up to his chest in the snow. I look quickly at Gandalf, and see a fleeting worried look pass over his face. The second I see it, though, it disappears.

"Let the Ring-Bearer," Gandalf says after a moment, looking at Frodo. I feel a bubble of anger inside me.

"You can't force your decisions on poor Frodo! He's got enough to deal with as it is!" I shout. Either no one hears me, or I'm ignored. Either way, I'm miffed at my lack of response. Legolas places a hand on my shoulder as Boromir says "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"And possibly me too," I mutter, feeling my teeth chattering. Legolas smiles faintly.

"Frodo?" Gandalf prompts, when Frodo says nothing.

"If it makes any difference to your decision, the Mines sound warm!" I shout to Frodo. Once again, my comment has no response.

Frodo sighs and takes a deep breath. "We will go through the Mines," he says, almost too quiet to hear.

"So be it," Gandalf says resignedly, almost disappointed. I shiver as we turn around in the snow, starting to make our way back down the mountain. As soon as we do, the storm dies down. Of course, since we're up a mountain, it doesn't actually stop, but the wind isn't so biting the further down we go.

We're about halfway back down the mountain by the time it actually stops.

I pull my soaked scarf off

"I hate snow..."

**Let me know what you think! I'll try harder to mention everyone who responds! My email is playing up so badly at the moment...**

**Anyway, I'll have the next one up soon!**

**Bye!**

**-CC-**


	8. The Moon and Moria

**Guess what! It's another chapter! And I still have all the emails regarding responses to this chapter! WOO!**

**So, as usual, a huge thanks to the following people!  
><strong>_mchap1154_** for reviewing!  
><strong>_KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenoni_** for reviewing!  
><strong>_rainingraisins_** for following!  
><strong>_Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword _** for reviewing!  
><strong>_ThreeDarkAngels_** for reviewing!  
><strong>_KrystylSky _** for reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

**So I have an announcement:**

**I'm going to be starting a new story, the first chapter of which will be posted after this, as a Hunger Games/Pokemon mash-up. If you could go check it out, that would be amazing!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

It only takes about half a day to get back down the mountain, which means that we have to make camp by the base of it, in a clearing in a forest.

I unroll my bedroll against a tree, flopping down onto it. Romulus joins me, panting slightly. Climbing mountains in deep snow has taken its toll on all of us. We're all shattered and looking forward to a good night's sleep.

I slip my hoodie off, since it's still soaked, and hang it from a branch above me to dry off. My scarf quickly joins it, as do my current pair of socks.

I pull a second pair over my feet, but leave my boots off. The leather is damp still, and I want to dry them properly before wearing them, just in case it makes them weaker. I need those to last, even though I have a spare pair.

As Sam calls for dinner, we all rush over, starving and exhausted. The fire crackles invitingly, so I sit down by it to eat. Romulus heads into the woods to hunt, returning quickly with a hunk of meat in his jaw. He lies down by the fire to dry his fur as he eats.

When I've finished my dinner, I sit and run my fingers through his fur, easing any twigs and leaves out, and crumbling lumps of mud between my fingers.

_I never thought, to be completely honest, that this quest would be easy, but the idea of an evil wizard throwing spells at us from across the world just seems silly,_ he says, chewing slowly.

_No... but then, I've learnt to not question anything anymore. After all, we're in a world where a Ring is evil, and we were brought here to fulfil a prophecy, the details of which are still unclear..._ I respond, pulling my knees up to my chest.

_I think all this prophecy entails is to help the Fellowship. After all, that's what the poem said. I wonder who came up with that?_ He looks up, nudging the clean bone away from him with his paw.

_I really don't know... Everything about this world is weird. I'd like to meet the person who came up with it though._ We stand up and head over to my bedroll. I pull out the blankets for Romulus and we settle down. I resume the act of running my fingers through his fur.

_Me too._

I lay awake long after most of the Fellowship have gone to sleep. It's Aragorn's turn to take watch, so he's the only other person. Well, unless you count Legolas, who doesn't actually sleep, since he's an Elf.

Through the branches and leaves of the tree, I can see the stars. It's beautiful, even more so than at home, where light pollution covers all views of the galaxy. Even in the country where we live, the view isn't as good as here.

I search for the moon in the sky, finding it far to the right. It's a crescent moon, and the light reflecting from it isn't that strong, but it's pretty all the same. Quietly, I sit up, careful not to disturb Romulus. Aragorn looks over and smiles at me. I grin back and begin to climb the tree, hoping for a better view.

I'm in luck – the branches are strong with close gaps between them. A life of living near a forest has given me the strength and skill I need to haul myself up, testing which branches will and won't hold my weight.

After ten minutes of careful, quiet climbing, I reach the top. The wind is stronger up here, ruffling my hair and giving me goosebumps, but the view is astonishing. From up here, I can see further than ever before. The moon shines down on Middle Earth with a light that no artificial lamp can mimic. It's truly beautiful, and I can now see how artists get inspiration from landscapes, and why they go to such lengths to paint things. I feel inspired.

When it gets too cold to bear, I start to climb back down the tree. Coming to a stop on a branch about ten feet from the ground, I stop. This branch is thick and strong enough to hold my weight. It's wide enough to comfortably lie down on, and has a fork to hang my feet from.

Sliding myself along the branch so that I'm leaning against the trunk of the tree, I close my eyes, shuffling around a bit to get comfy. Soon, I'm drifting off to sleep.

"Renn? Renn!"

I wake up to the sound of Legolas calling me. It's early morning, and he, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf are the only ones awake.

"What?" I sleepily groan.

"Why are you up here?" he asks, climbing up to join me. I shuffle along the branch to make room for him.

"Because I wanted to see the moon, got tired, and decided to sleep here," I answer, rubbing sleep from my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"Ahh, the moon is a lovely sight," he says, smiling cheerfully. I nod. "Gandalf says we are to head to the Mines of Moria today. He believes that we will make it to the walls of Moria as night falls, although it is quite a journey."

"Well, it's nice to aim high," I remark as Gandalf calls us down from the tree, shaking his head exasperatedly. Laughing slightly at Romulus's reaction as we drop down, I start rolling my bedroll up.

_You scared me!_ He sighs, whining softly.

_I know,_ I grin, rubbing behind his ears.

Later that day, we're heading along a dark cliff face. It matches the solemn mood of the group, and the sky as well. Evening draws close, and we haven't stopped even once for a break. All the Hobbits are complaining, bar Frodo, who's walking next to Gandalf.

I walk quietly beside Legolas and Romulus, wishing I could see the stars again. It's cloudy tonight, so I obviously can't, but it doesn't stop me wishing.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli sais suddenly in awe. It makes me jump, and I laugh slightly, both in surprise, and awe at the sheer size of the cliffs by us. We edge closer, partly due to a large lake that's coming up on our right.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli continues appreciatively.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf reminds him, almost sarcastically.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas mutters under his breath. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing at Gimli's huff.

We walk along the edge of the lake, taking care not to slip down the gravelly bank. Frodo manages to do so, and his foot slips in the water. He rapidly pulls it out, face showing disgust at the murky water.

Gandalf stops in front of a portion of the cliff. He brushes some of the dirt away, which must have accumulated over years. This is the first sign, to me, that something is wrong here.

"Well, let's see... Ithildin, It mirrors only starlight and moonlight..." Gandalf mutters, examining the door.

At that moment, the moon appears from behind the clouds, illuminating the doors. "How convenient!" I grin, mimicking Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) in the video 'Phil is not on fire 3'.

The door lights up in silver, showing a series of words in a strange language. A design of a tree also appears on the doors.

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter"," Gandalf translates for us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks, still in wonder at the doors.

"Oh, it's quite simple! IF you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," says Gandalf cheerfully. He pushes his staff against a star insignia in the centre of the doors.

"_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_" he says forcefully. (Gate of the Elves open now for me!)

Nothing happens.

He tries again. "_Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!_" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!)

Again, the doors remain closed. I am about to slow-clap in sarcasm, but then I feel a bit bad, as Gandalf is stressed enough already.

We back up a bit, giving the old wizard his space. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he says slowly, examining the doors.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asks. This is a big mistake, as Gandalf turns around and snaps.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

At this, everyone promptly turns around and finds themselves something to do.

I sit down against a tree. Romulus comes to lie down next to me with a soft huff. Out of habit, I begin to run my fingers through his fur again. _I ache all over_, he moans.

_Me too, and we've still got these mines to go through. I hope it doesn't take too long._

"May I join you?" I hear Legolas and look up.

"Sure. We were just whinging about the mines," I respond, shuffling over and letting him sit down next to us. Legolas looks surprised for a moment, but then he remembers that we can communicate telepathically.

_I wonder if Legolas is able to enter our telepathic chats,_ Romulus suggests.

_Let's try it._

"Legolas, we reckon we can get people to join the telepathic link – but you need to keep your mind clear,_"_ I instruct. He nods, closing his eyes and sitting very still.

"It'll feel a bit weird, sort of like there's something pushing against your mind. Just ignore it."

Romulus focuses on Legolas intently, yellow eyes narrowed in concentration. I join him, closing my eyes and pushing hard with my mind.

I hear a soft gasp from Legolas, before all mind barriers he has unconsciously set up fall away.

_And now, we can talk like this!_ I say triumphantly.

_And no one can hear us!_ Romulus adds cheerfully. I watch Legolas's reaction as Romulus chatters away about random things.

_This is indeed impressive,_ The Elf says finally, grinning.

_I know, right! The only drawback is that occasionally, when we're not paying attention, you'll get random images pop in your brain from what we're thinking about. Basically, if you don't want all your secrets spilled to us, you'll have to learn to shield your mind. All you have to do is to break the link by pushing back against our presence, and we'll be blocked,_ I instruct. Legolas tries it as I watch Aragorn and Sam release Bill the pony.

A pang of sadness fills me as the horse slowly walks off, head down as if he can feel the solemn feel of the group.

"It worked!" Legolas says in surprise.

"What?" I ask, distracted.

"I tried to think an image of my home to you, and you didn't receive it!" Legolas explains. I smile.

"You've got it! I guess that's me paying you back for the weapons lessons!"

"Oh, it's useless," I hear Gandalf throw his staff down. He flops down on a rock near Frodo.

I turn to the lake. Odd ripples are emanating from the centre. "Legolas, does anything actually live in that lake?"

He opens his mouth to reply, but Frodo stands at this point. "It's a riddle... Speak "Friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf replies slowly. A loud crumbling echoes around the cliffs as the doors slowly open. The darkness of the mines sends a shiver down my spine. Everyone jumps up from their positions around the lake, and we all enter the darkness.

"Soon master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli laughs heartily, clearly more cheerful now that we're all in his home.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir says suddenly. I frown and look around. Sure enough, all around us, the corpses of many Dwarves lay rotting everywhere. That's when the smell hits. I gag and cough, stepping back a bit.

"Oh, no... NOOOO!" Gimli roars, turning backwards and forwards as if hoping to see anything but death.

Legolas stoops down and pulls an arrow from a corpse. He examines it, before throwing it away in disgust, spitting "Goblins!" He prepares one of his own arrows. Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords.

I pull my sword out, just in case.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir says, almost angrily.

Panic fills the air, and the Hobbits and I start to back out the door.

"Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir instructs loudly. He may have a weakness for the Ring, but he's a good man, and knows what to do in a crisis.

We all head for the exit. However, taking us all by surprise, Frodo is grabbed by something and dragged out.

"Frodo!" all the Hobbits cry. I leap out the cave, careful not to trip over anything, and try to see what is holding Frodo. It appears to be a large tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam calls. Frodo cries for help as Sam and I start hacking at the tentacle. We manage to cut it off, and it retreats. Frodo scrambles backwards in fear.

For a moment, it looks like it has gone. But then, a huge octopus-like creature appears from the depths of the lake, roaring in anger. Several tentacles hurtle towards us. One grabs Frodo, another knocks the Hobbits back, and a third smacks me in the stomach, sending me flying.

I hit the ground with a crunch, wincing in pain and groaning. My sword lies just out of reach. Romulus runs over and nudges me. _Are you okay?_

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm good. Is Frodo-"

A scream answers my question. I force myself up, breathing heavily, and grab my sword. Running painfully back into the battle, I help the others fight off the tentacles. Legolas draws an arrow and shoots the tentacle holding Frodo. The octopus thing merely flings Frodo to another and unleashes a load of tentacles at us.

I sheathe my sword and join Legolas in shooting the beast. Aragorn and Boromir start heading deeper into the water, slicing the tentacles as they go. Boromir cuts the tentacle holding Frodo off, and the Hobbit falls. Luckily, the man catches him, and they and Aragorn run out of the water.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf roars.

"Legolas! Renn!" Boromir shouts, motioning at us to run, just as Aragorn repeats what Gandalf said.

I put my bow away and urge Romulus to run into the caves with the Fellowship, before gathering my pack. Meanwhile, Legolas shoots an arrow at the creature's eye. It screams in pain and retreats. Legolas grabs my hand as it does, and pulls me into the mines. The thing then breaks the doors. Rocks collapse from the roof, blocking the entrance to the mines, and all light we had is now gone.

Darkness falls, and everything is silent, other than our heavy breathing. It takes me a moment to realise I'm still clutching Legolas's hand tightly, and release it quickly, grateful for the fact that no one can see my now bright red face.

I see a faint outline of Gandalf as he waves a hand over his staff. A faint beam of light appears, illuminating all of our faces.

"We now have but one chose. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," he says gravely. "Quietly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed..."

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review, and remember to check out my new story!**

**Much love to all of you,**

**-CC-**


End file.
